


Inception

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Is this real or is this FANTASY?!, M/M, pen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds himself longing for Sherlock more and more. His computer and his Calculus essay decide to help.<br/>Graphic slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inception

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up a while ago, but never really wrote it up until now. Sherlock doesn't belong to me, of course.

“Uhn,” two figures moved across the screen sensually, limbs entangled. A pair of hips were thrusting fervently into another’s hot flesh, a hand clutching another’s cock loosely as a lazy eye peeked up at the camera with pure animosity. “God… _mm_ …” The only sounds that could be heard were the moans and increasingly loud slapping noises of one male into the other.

John Watson stared at the computer, his pen dangling loosely from his mouth as he watched the ministrations on his screen. “Mm,” he let out a nearly inaudible moan as he tore his mouth away from his pen and closed the screen, breathing haggardly. Lowering his head on the table, he blearily tried to refocus on his Calculus essay—an essay for _Calculus_ , _why?_ It was due tomorrow, and he mentally berated himself for letting lust take over his mind. However, before he tuned out to the monotonous silence that he knew would ensue, he let his eyes travel to the photo of a pale-skinned English beauty that peeked out from under his pillow.

Sherlock Holmes, the angel with the sharp cheekbones that John longed to touch, long fingers that played violin but could play John better, hair that John wanted to get lost in. Beautiful, and completely out of his league.

John gulped, took a deep breath, and stared at his Calculus homework.

\---

Sherlock and John had a weird relationship. It wasn’t that either of them was either necessarily on ‘top’ or ‘bottom’—it just so happened that they ended up wherever they started. Usually it was John who initiated, because Sherlock hadn’t gotten used to anything like a relationship at all, but it was the blissful occasional moment where Sherlock swooped down with his glittering blue eyes and those lips of his and distracted them from whatever they happened to be doing.

This was one of those times.

“Mm,” Sherlock mumbled under his breath, squeezing John’s arse lightly as John was doing homework. “You did that one wrong.” He pointed at the oxidation equation on John’s paper and turned back to John’s computer.

“Thanks, genius,” John muttered the snarky comment, and hurried to scribble the correct formula on the paper before a moan filled his ears and he jumped, his pencil running off the paper.

“Do you really indulge yourself in such things?” Sherlock said throatily, turning to him, raising an eyebrow. John’s blush grew as the boy in the video engulfed the other’s dick in his mouth.

“I—I hav—“ John began to complain before Sherlock lowered his head and kissed him. He dropped his pen on the floor, and again, his homework would be abandoned for more favourable accommodations.

“John,” Sherlock pulled away, licking those lips of his, and John whimpered slightly at the sudden loss of warmth. He immediately stopped complaining, however, when he realised that Sherlock was unbuttoning his shirt slowly; tantalisingly slowly, and continued on to fuss with his belt.

John could only sit at his chair and widen his eyes to stare at Sherlock’s striptease. Finally, Sherlock’s belt clanged to the ground, and off went his pants, and then his boxers. “Mm,” he leaned back onto the bed as he stroked his erection with one hand. “Oh god, John…”

John gulped and licked his lips as he saw the milky white fluid leak out of the other boy’s cock. He shivered—he had never felt this kind of lust before in his entire life—and tried to resist from taking him right then and there. But then Sherlock stood up suddenly, and leaned over John, guiding his hands onto his cock, making him rub his trembling fingers around it. John let him do this, beginning to get into it, and kissing him fiercely on the mouth, his tongue intertwining with the other boy’s.

As his hands moved up and down, stroking him, Sherlock was moving his hands up John’s shirt. John gasped, squeezing his cock and leaning into him as Sherlock pinched his nipples. “Uhnn,” Sherlock moaned, feeling his cock throb as John held it. He closed the space between them, tearing off John’s shirt unceremoniously, and lifting his legs up to push down his pajama pants and boxers. They took a moment to stare at each other, breaths intermingling in the small bedroom, the scent of sex permeating the air.

"Such a good boy," John said, stroking the length of Sherlock's cock. Pleasure shot up through Sherlock's spine as he gasped.

“You’re unbelievably bad at dirty-talk," Sherlock gasped between words as John replaced his hand with his mouth. He brushed his tongue on the head of Sherlock's cock, and took it into his mouth, sucking roughly. Sherlock arched his back and cried out in pleasure, thrusting his hips up in retaliation as John sucked, up in down in full strokes with complete devotion. "Although I’ll admit you’re rather, _ugh_ , good at this." John suddenly brought his head up, abandoning Sherlock's cock. Sherlock sighed at the loss of warmth.

"You still make time during this to make stupid comments," John muttered, kissing Sherlock and swirling his tongue around before pulling back to lick his lips. Force of habit. Sherlock watched with big eyes as John stroked his length, his tip already glistening, the veins ridged against his length.

"...Maybe you're right..." Sherlock said, leaning forward with interest. Sherlock wrapped his hand around its shaft in awe. "It never fails to surprise me...how big a cock gets..." Sherlock began gently stroking, his eyes half-lidded as he picked up his pace, licking his lips in an ever-sultry manner.

"Mmmm..." John said. "Am I one of your new experiments or something?" he asked, a lazy grin on his face.

"Oh, yes," Sherlock chuckled lightly in response, "I just can't help but wonder how it tastes..." and with that he brought John's cock into his mouth, softly sucking at first. John ran his hands through Sherlock's hair, guiding Sherlock along. Suddenly John pulled Sherlock's head to him, causing his cock hit the back of Sherlock's throat. Sherlock gagged at first, surprised by John's sudden force, but adjusted and moved his head up and down, taking his cock right to the balls.

“…Aahh,” John moaned with delight, throwing his head back as Sherlock's head bobbed back and forth. "…Ha-harder!" Sherlock complied, sucking with more force and vigor. "Gods, Sherlock…” Suddenly, Sherlock stopped, pulling back and taking John's length out of his mouth. John frowned, bucking his hips in response.

"Can't have you cumming too early, now, can we?" he smiled that smile reserved only for him and Sherlock under wraps.

"I suppose it’s time we fucked, eh?” John said, Sherlock consented, gently stroking himself. John put his fingers in his mouth to get them wet, but then spied a better tool.

John leaned down and grabbed the pen that was unceremoniously dumped on the floor, sucking on it instead. When he was sure it was good and wet, he leaned toward Sherlock.

"Very creative, a pen—?” But Sherlock was cut short as John shoved the pen into him. Sherlock arched his back with the unfamiliar tool inside him. John gave him a lopsided smile, and pushed the pen in and out of him. “If this is your idea of experimentation…”

"Just playing with you, Sherlock." he replied matter-of-factly, taking the pen out. John soon replaced it with two of his fingers. Soon, Sherlock began to moan, thrusting along with John in rhythm. He scissored his fingers to stretch him more, and Sherlock hissed under his breath. “Hurt?”

"I’m fine," Sherlock gasped, starry-eyed. John took his fingers from his boyfriend, pulling Sherlock's ankles to rest on his shoulders. He smiled, staring at the gasping boy before him.

"Beautiful, beautiful Sherlock," John said, gently rubbing the creamy white skin on Sherlock's inner thighs. "Are you ready?" Sherlock gave him a smoldering look, John taking this as an okay to slowly push his cock into Sherlock. “Mm, Sherlock, you're so tight..." John said, pushing in deeper so his balls were lined up directly with Sherlock’s asshole.

Sherlock only arched his back in response, so John pulled back, so that his cock was almost out of Sherlock, and then thrust back into him. " _Mm!_ Sherlock cried out, refusing to say John’s name, playing a game even in the most intimate of positions, in a mix of pain and pleasure. John gasped, taken by Sherlock’s response and gripping Sherlock’s shoulders and thrusting into him faster. Sherlock felt electric shocks travel through his body with each thrust, tingling through his fingers and making his toes curl. "God,” Sherlock moaned, moving his body back against John’s.

"Ahhhaaa!" John moaned with him, loving the warm wetness of Sherlock's ass, and they were at that moment, nothing more than tangled limbs just like in John’s pornos, lips pressed against soft chests and purple markings that wouldn’t disappear for until a week later, when they were replaced with another set.  
" _Harder_ ," John complied, pumping Sherlock, gripping onto Sherlock hips as Sherlock thrust back at him. And yet Sherlock’s game continued, and John thrust harder, just as desperate to make Sherlock finally call his name.

"Oh, yes! I'm almost there, Sherlock…”

"Mmf,” was all Sherlock could say in response, as John frantically pumped in and out of Sherlock, his balls slapping around Sherlock’s rim. Sherlock arched his back as John groaned.

“Oh my god, _Sherlock_.”

" _John_!" Sherlock moaned finally, his cum shooting out and covering his stomach and chest, even hitting his chin. He felt John spill his white hot seed into him, gasping for breath. He lay there for a moment, dazed and seeing white stars flit intimately in and out of his vision as John pulled his softening cock out of him. He felt John's cum leaking out of him onto the bed, but he ignored the feeling, one hand still holding John’s shoulder. John scooped up Sherlock and held him in his arms, moving them to lie comfortably on his bed.

“I think I win this time, eh?” John said, turning to Sherlock, expecting a snide comment, but only receiving a passionate kiss.

“Let’s see who wins now, _eh_?” Sherlock mocked John’s words, getting on top of John this time, biting down roughly on a white patch of skin on John’s shoulder…

\---

John Watson gasped and woke up, hair mussed up, hands shaking, lips pressed to his Calculus essay, and letting out a moan that he didn’t even know belonged to him. Looking down at his pants, he groaned as a slick, wet feeling erupted through his loins, and he sighed, leaning back into his chair.

As _if_ Sherlock Holmes would ever give him something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you liked it! I suppose I should have warned you that I haven't written smut in a really long time.


End file.
